


When The Lights Go Down

by evelinaonline



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Bruiseshipping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelinaonline/pseuds/evelinaonline
Summary: Jay liked thunder, but he liked Cole's company even more. What happens when he has both?





	When The Lights Go Down

"Great, another blackout! My progress is gone again!" Jay sighed and dropped his controller on the couch.

It turns out that living in a flying ship didn't keep the ninja safe from blackouts. Flying inside a storm sure was scary, but the whole team had gotten used to it already. However, nothing could ever prepare them for the frustration they felt when the power went down.

The room was pitch black, the only source of light being the occasional lightning inside the grey clouds.

Cole carefully made his way to the couch. Dragging his feet in order not to stumble across Jay's stuff on the floor and touching walls to navigate wasn't his favourite thing to do, but he had to admit, it amused him to see Jay whine about a game he had already beat ten times.

"If the TV is what you're worried about, use your powers." Cole suggested, sitting down next to Jay. "You always do that when there's a blackout."

"Meh." Jay shrugged. "The power is going to turn on in a moment anyway."

Minutes passed but there was no sign of the power turning on. The room was still pitch black, making Jay sigh in defeat.

"Or not." he mumbled. "When is the backup generator gonna start working?"

"We kinda need that to actually land the ship, Jay." Cole said. "Something's gotta power up the engines. Unless, of course, you want us to fall down and-"

"Thanks, but no thanks." Jay interrupted him. "I mean, this isn't too bad! I can't see anything, sure, but-"

"I still don't get why you aren't using your powers if it means that much-"

"-but it's okay!" Jay finished his sentence, ignoring Cole's comment. "We can just enjoy the moment, right?"

"And listen to your annoying voice without distracting myself with something else?" Cole joked. "Thanks, but no thanks." he imitated Jay's voice.

"Hey!" Jay hit his friend's arm playfully. "That's not how I sound like at all!"

Cole snorted at his reaction. "Yes it is."

"No it's not!"

"It is-"

"Oh, shush." Jay stopped him, laying his head on Cole's side. "If it's so annoying, I might as well not hear it."

Jay was joking, of course. It was his way of asking Cole to be quiet, which was funny, since Jay was the one to talk all the time.

Ironically enough, Jay loved the sound of thunder. The pounding sounds it made helped him think and comforted him, just like the soft fabric of Cole's clothes.

Jay found himself closing his eyes, even though it was already dark. He felt warmth coming from Cole, and couldn't help but wonder if it was more than Cole's hoodie that comforted him.

He felt Cole's arm shift underneath him, and was disappointed once he realised he was trying to move it away. The master of lightning was about to sit up, when he felt Cole arm on top of him, pulling him closer.

Jay felt his cheeks warm up, and he was glad the lightning outside only lit up the room for less than a second, otherwise Cole would be able to see him blush.

He snuggled closer to Cole, or at least tried to. It was practically impossible to get any closer than that.

Jay wondered if Cole liked lightning.

"Cole?" he whispered, glancing up at him.

For a split second, he saw Cole's green eyes staring back at him, glowing at the light of thunder.

"Yeah?" Cole said, equally quiet.

"Can I… Can I try something?" Jay asked.

"Sure? It's not like I can see you doing it or anything, is it?" Cole joked, chuckling.

Jay forced a laugh too, and hoped Cole would buy it. "Yeah…"

The lightning took a deep breath. It was now or never.

He stretched his body upward and leaned towards Cole's face, placing a kiss on his cheek, close to his ear. In the little time he had, he could have sworn he felt Cole's face boiling.

The brunet cuddled up against Cole's side again, regretting his choice with all he had. He wanted to bang his head against Cole, but he could barely move, as his thoughts and overwhelming emotions had him trapped.

"... Jay?"

Jay was surprised to hear his name not being yelled. The way Cole said it was almost identical to how Jay had said his name before.

"Yes?"

"Can I… try something?"

Jay nodded, even though he knew Cole couldn't really see him. "Alright."

Cole turned his torso around, forcing Jay to detouch himself from him. He then felt something on his cheek, and it didn't take him long to realise it was Cole's hand.

Jay felt the gentle movement of Cole's thumb on his cheek as he stroked it. His entire body was flaming hot, but he was frozen.

If it wasn't for the comfort of the moment, Jay would have flinched when he felt something touching his leg. Instictly Jay moved his hand behind Cole's back, and leaned in closer to him.

A lightning striked outside, and inside of Jay.

The warmth he felt before was nothing compared to the burning feeling in his heart he felt when his lips made contact with Cole's.

It didn't take long for both of them to give in to each other completely, Jay wrapping his arms around Cole's neck and Cole wrapping his around Jay's back. Cole fell back, allowing Jay to sit on top of him.

Jay had never come this close with another person before, and it just felt  _so good_. It felt right. He didn't want that moment to end.

Until the power came on.

The two boys pulled away at the sudden change of their environment, looking into one another's eyes.

"Are you guys oka-"

Suddenly, the living room's door opened, and none other than Kai walked in.

"Oh."

Over his shock, Jay lost his balance, losing grip of Cole and falling on his chest.

" _Oh_." Kai repeated, smirking.

"We're fine, Kai." Cole said, sitting up and helping Jay.

"I can see you're doing fine." Kai tried to hold back his laughter. "What is Jay doing on top of you?"

"Because!" Jay was quick to answer. "We were just… Tickling each other!"

"Oooh, okay." Kai crossed his arms. "How dumb of me, of course you were-"

"Get out and close the damn door." Cole interrupted him in a dead serious manner.

Kai didn't have to listen to him twice. He switched the lights on, and turned around to leave the room. "Have fun, love birds-"

"Bye, Kai." Cole and Jay said at the same time, before the door finally closed.

And then, they bursted out laughing.

"Oh god, did you see his face when you told him to get out?" Jay laughed, wiping a tear of his eye.

"I know right?" Cole said. "I don't think he'll want to face us again today."

"Good." Jay bit his lip and looked up at Cole. "Because we were in the middle of something…"

Cole chuckled nervously. "I think that we were."

With a grin, Jay let himself fall in Cole's arms once more.


End file.
